Rule 12
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: Who knew one night in Vegas could cause so much trouble? Rated T for now; May change to M at a later date.
1. Intro

**A/N:  
** I've had this idea for a while, and I thought it was finally time to get it down on paper. It may sound a bit bad for a while because I haven't written in such a long time, but I am trying my hardest to make everything sound alright!  
The **basic plot** of this is that the team is called to Vegas to investigate an officer's death, and the whole team is required. After the case is solved, they get one night to enjoy Vegas, and the team splits up. Abby and McGee hang out together, and soon end up getting drunk and somehow getting married during the night. This fanfiction will be about them trying to hide their secret from Gibbs, since dating a co-worker is against his rules (Rule #12).

 **Disclaimer:** I own no rights for these characters and they belong to their original creator.

 **Apologies for:** rusty writing, possible OOCness, late updates

* * *

They had broken a rule.

Normally, either would have probably shaken it off after a while. But this was a **big** rule. An **important** rule.

One that should not have been broken. **Really** should not have been broken.

* * *

A soft light seeped through the open curtains of the window. The light revealed a old, run down hotel room. The carpet was worn out after many years of being stepped on, and the chair in the corner had also seen better days. Even the bed was worn out and old, but that didn't seem to bother the two lying in the bed. They were sleeping soundly, their bodies intertwined underneath the thin blankets.

The light made it's way over to the couple, shining bright over their closed eyes. One, the female, scrunched up her face, reacting to the bright light. She brought one hand up, rubbing her eyes, before slowly opening them. She sat up slowly, yawning. Her green eyes tiredly looked around the room. She took in every detail: the worn down furniture, the bottles of alcohol, the clothing on the ground.

 **The man beside her.**

Her eyes opened wide and she jolted out of bed. However, since her clothes were on the floor, it was obvious that she didn't have any on her body. She quickly grabbed the thin blanket and tugged at it, taking it away from the man. She wrapped it around her body, and that's when she noticed something else. A small detail, but it meant something big.

There, on her ring finger, was a wedding ring.

She was panicking now, shaking from head to toe. She tucked the blanket into itself, making a makeshift dress so that her hands were free. With her now-free hands, she leaned onto the bed and shook the man.

"McGee! McGee!" She yelled, waking him up.

"What…? Abby, what's wrong…?" He asked, obviously still tired. He sat up, reaching his hand to his head. He had a killer headache, most likely a hangover.

"McGee! Something terrible has happened!"

"Wait, what? Did something happen to the team? What's wrong?" McGee was more awake now as he looked over at Abby, a concerned look on his face.

Abby then held up her hand, showing McGee the ring on her finger.

"I think we just broke rule twelve."


	2. Teaser

**A/N: This chapter is just a short little summary of what happened the night before. I should have the actual chapter one up sometime tomorrow hopefully! Sorry this is taking so long to get started, I'm having a bit of trouble sorting out my ideas for this.**

***v***v***

 _The sounds of bowling pins crashing down could be heard throughout the large building._

 _The smell of alcohol and smoke was heavy in the air. sticking to the clothing of anyone in the building._

 _"Hah! I win again!"_

 _"Shit... You've got to be cheating..."_

 _"Nuh uh! Totally not. I bowl all the time, you idiot. Or are you too drunk to remember that?"_

 _"I'm not the drunk one here, yooooou are."_

 _"You just slurred. You're totally wasted."_

 _The sound of clattering glasses, smashing to the floor, could be heard then. It was soon followed by deep breathing, and incoherent mumbling._

 _Quick footsteps soon left the bowling ally, and a car could be heard driving away._

 _Drunk mumbles of "I love you" soon turned into drunk vows, followed by "I do."_


End file.
